


Mayor Johnathan Schlatt! Serving the Public!

by CastawaysInEden



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Clay | Dream Manipulates TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flashbacks, M/M, Marijuana, Politics, References to Depression, School, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Team as Family, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastawaysInEden/pseuds/CastawaysInEden
Summary: Mayor Johnathan Schlatt is working hard with the reelection around the corner! Nothing can distract this good old politician from doing his job! Well- maybe the neighbors kid deciding to do a project on him...OrSchlatt is a mayor who's political career is put in jeopardy when he falls for the neighbor's kid, Wilbur.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 85
Kudos: 72





	1. Public Appearance

" You need to come in to today! This charity gala is going to be a big deal with the press and you can't pass this up if you-" 

A small beep was made and the robotic voice chimed in 'message marked for deletion'. Automatically the next message started playing to the listener's disappointment. 

"Mister Mayor! Hello, this is Pete Accetturo, wishing you the best of luck on your campaign for reelection! I know we worked together in the past and I want you to know that I'm there for you if you need any acting or voice work done on your campaign ads-" 

'Message marked for deletion'. 

"You fucking cunt! When the fuck are you coming back to the fucking office, huh?-" 

'Message marked for deletion'. 

"-you fuckin' dickhead! You need to get your candy ass-" 

'Message marked for deletion'. 

" And another fucking thing!-" 

'Message marked for deletion'. 

The man held in his breath for a moment, his finger hovering over the delete button. 

'There are no more new messages.' 

A sigh of relief escaped him and he waited for a moment, staring up at the ceiling for a long time. He really meant to go in for work today, but he passed out some time after three am. Being a mayor of a small town was stressful, but he was sure taking a day off on some random Thursday of the month wouldn't be a huge problem... Of course, not taking into account that he had missed a couple of days this month already. 

Shoveling himself out of bed he glanced at the time. The red numbers on his alarm clock only succeeding to disappoint him further. '3:13 pm'. 

That gave him about thirty minutes to get ready for the other half of his day. This being absolutely way more important to him than his job servicing the country.  
With the upmost haste, he made his way to the shower. He had done this too many times before that he actually knew how long it would take for him to blow dry his hair after washing it. He couldn't exactly make a public appearance with a greasy mop on his head now, can he. 

A solid ten minutes of lathering, two-in-one shampooing, and rinsing, he immediately made a b-line to the bathroom sink. Quickly brushing his teeth and rinsing with mouthwash. Conveniently, the hair dryer was still plugged in from yesterday. 

The mayor took a minute to primp and preen and slick his hair back into perfection. After looking over his hair in the mirror he took gently took his non-gel slicked hand and messed it up. Not to the point of looking disheveled, more like a handsome victim of a nine to five job. 

Now being satisfied, the politician got dressed in his suit ensamble minus the jacket. Unbuttoning his collar and loosening his tie, even as going as far as to roll up his sleeves to match the look. He took a moment to contrast the scent of two-in-one by dabbing on some expensive cologne on him. 

Glancing back at the clock he let out a loud curse and rushed downstairs. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he took a deep breath before opening the door and casually walking out onto his porch. He picked up the newspaper the newspaper boy haphazardly threw at the steps and took a seat on the rocking chair. Kicking his feet up on the ottoman, he relaxed into the chair. 

He cracked the can open with a hiss and took a sip, nearly choking on the toothpaste-beer combo. He didn't let that show as he focused his attention on the newspaper. 

His first and most important public appearance. 

He was breezing by the sports section and onto the cartoons at this point when the sounds of a back and forth between two elementary students filled the block. The sounds of gentle scolding followed as per usual. The mayor didn't even have to look up to tell who it was. 

"Oi dick head! I wasn't off- Technoblade! Back me up here!" A blonde kid looked back at the pink haired teen who seemed more absorbed in his phone than the conversation. 

"No no, you were off Tommy. If you weren't show boating about you would've got the mark." The beanie-toting Brit responded in his place, causing the boy in the green sweater to burst out laughing. That was short lived when Tommy smacked Tubbo upside the head. 

"Ow! Tommy! You're just mad, because you can't play!" By this time Technoblade had looked up at his phone with all seriousness in his face. 

"I have the only house keys and you're both not getting in if you keep arguing." Now they wouldn't leave the kids to starve, but they didn't know that. Kids born after 2003 only know how to charge their phones and play minecraft. 

The mayor enjoyed the moment of quiet as much as he enjoyed the sound of the bickering. Like all people, he could only handle Tommy in small doses. 

When the sound of the foot steps neared the politician found himself glancing from the paper more frequently. 

"Hello, Mr. Schlatt!"  
"Hi, Mr. Schlatt!"  
"Hey, Mr. Schlatt."  
"Heya, Mr. Schlatt!" 

"Hey Will and friends." Schlatt held up his drink in a toasting manner as the kids greeted him. All of them talking about some other nonsense as they all filed into Phil's house next door. 

After a few minutes of being alone, Schlatt threw back the rest of his beer and went back inside. That concluded Mayor Johnathan Schlatt's daily public appearance.


	2. God, I Hate Kids. [Flashback Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Johnathan Schlatt entertains the children of the neighborhood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one told me to not do flashbacks yet so I'm going to continue doing flashbacks.

Johnathan Schlatt couldn't tell you exactly when his fixation started, but he knew how it did. The damn summer heat coupled with a nasty day at work, all set to a rapid boil with Schlatt in his business suit. 

Briefcase in hand and his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder, he clicked a button on his keys to lock his car. All he needed to do was walk to his house and peak off the layers of this monkey suit, but God had other plans. Looking up, Schlatt was greeted to a face full of tap water from a water gun. For a moment, Schlatt saw red. This was it. There was going to be a murder in a little suburban neighborhood. Schlatt would probably get away with it too considering he knew the police department. 

"Sorry, Mister Schlatt!" A British accent floated throw the air, the voice cracking with anxiety. Wiping the water off his face and opening his eyes, Schlatt saw the perpetrator. The neighbor's kid, innocently holding the super soaker, probably going to soak his own underwear out of fear soon. 

"It's-" it's a threat to the mayor's security! Someone call the police! Get out the fucking guillotine! Throw this british fuck's tea in the harbor again. "It's fine, kid. Hey, can I see that?" 

Schlatt put his brief case down and gestured to the gun. Holding out his hands like the trust worthy individual he was. 

The kid was hesitant for a moment, but handed over the toy to the business man. Schaltt thanked him and looked it over. "Lotta fire power you're packing here..." 

"Wilbur," the teen answered back. He was definitely feeling the pressure from the interrogation. 

"Will, yeah, seems about right. Tell me Will, ya like cheese?" Schlatt looked at the kid with devilish eyes. 

"I-I suppose..." His voice quivered as he glanced at his toy then back at the stranger. 

Schlatt looked it over the gun one last time, nodding to himself and looking back at the kid. "Good, I'm gonna make you into swiss." Schlatt took aim, shooting Wilbur a couple of times. 

Wilbur was howling with laughter, his hair completely drenched now and sticking to his forehead. "Really? Swiss! Did you practice that one?" 

Schlatt handed back the weapon with a genuine smile on his face. He didn't expect this to turn out well, he was really just hoping to scare off the kid. "Yeah, I have a couple of jokes laying around. Ready to use on snot-nosed kids." Schlatt answered back playfully, now picking up his briefcase. "How'd ya know my name?" 

Wilbur had on an incredibly goofy smile as he listened to Schlatt rave on with his antics. "We've only been here for two weeks, but dad says I have to know my representatives. Americans like to be competitive with their politics or something like that." Will explained, hoping he didn't sound too weird. 

"Yeah, your old man is right." Shaltt wished his job wasn't so cut throat and competitive, maybe them he'd get a moment of actual sleep. "Too bad he didn't teach you how to aim though-" Schlatt shrugged it off and walked back to his house, only to get a shot of water to his back. 

"Will!" Wilbur nearly jumped at the sound of his father's angry tone. The sound of footsteps drew near to show a man who was upset, but completely became apologetic when he saw Schlatt. "Sorry about that, Will is usually well behaved." 

Schaltt had turned around quickly enough to see Will's small jump and let out a deep chuckle. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's my fault. I told him he couldn't aim and he proved me wrong." 

"I was actually aiming for his bum-" Will saw the disappointment in his father's eyes and quickly scampered off to rejoin the other kids. 

A heavy sigh came from Phill, one only capable of a parent. Phil held out his hand for Schlatt, still a bit wet from assumed summer activities. "I'm Phil. Sorry I haven't introduced myself before. The kids can be a handful sometimes." 

"Johnathan Schlatt. Will seems alright," Schlatt returned the handshake, his grip firm and commanding like a natural leader. 

"He's one of four." 

And with that Schlatt cringed, instantly withdrawing. Phil laughed in response and tried to look for a way to make the conversation more casual. He was still in Schlatt's dept after all. "We're going to have a barbeque tomorrow if you want to stop by. I understand if you don't want to considering all the kids and all." 

"No, I think I have some time in my schedule. I can't promise a cease fire on the kids though." Schlatt found himself agreeing before he could think. When's the last time he had an outing that wasn't political or just straight up drinking? 

"Great! I'll save you a beer!" 

There is was, the thing that got Schlatt wet in his sheets. The social lubricant he needed, alcohol. "Alright, see ya Phil. You should really watch that blonde kid by the way. He's aiming at the Johnsons next door." 

Phil nearly did a double take and yelled out for Tommy. Waving bye before he set off to stop his little trouble makers. 

Schlatt turned on his heel and headed back inside. 

He could honestly say that first interaction two years ago sparked something between him and that family, but it wasn't the full reason why Schlatt became a porch stalker.

No, that happened in the fall.

Over the course of the summer there were many barbeques. Everytime there was one at the 'Sleepy Boys' household, or whatever they called themselves, Schlatt was there. 6-pack in hand for Phil and a box of store bought popsicles for the kids. Schlatt didn't know how to cook, but everyone was grateful he at least supplied them with frozen treats. 

That had to come to an end though. 

On the very last barbeque of their summer Phil expressed to his friend that he had had a hard time enrolling the boys in school. Some error in paperwork and filing had been taken out on the poor family and the kids weren't reconginzed as eligible. 

With the greatest empathy he had ever felt, Schlatt became enraged. 

In front of Phil's very eyes Schlatt became a cut throat politician. Calling at least five different people before he retreated to some corner of the backyard. His deep voice threatened whoever was on the other end of the line, the only thing that could be heard was fragments of a conversation. 

'You know what they call me?’  
'fucking children'  
'triangle shirtwaist factory'  
'yeah, you're fucked buddy.' 

For a moment Phil wondered if he had befriended the mayor or the leader of the mafia. Either way the same man he spent summer after summer with waltzed right back there with a smile on his face. "You tell me if they give you a hard time again, Phil." 

The first day of school had everyone anxious. Phil wondered how his kids would fair in American public school, Tommy worried about being around icky Americans, Tubbo nearly cried in fear of leaving Phil, Technoblade had a fear of being ostracized, and Wilbur was scared there was going to be no music department. Schlatt, Schlatt on the other hand had his phone in his lap the whole drive to work. He was waited. Tense. Listening and waiting to strike. He was almost daring that school to give Phil problems. 

Minutes came and passed, minutes turning into hours and hours. By the time school let out, Schlatt was relaxing on his porch, beer in hand to soothe his nerves. He was truthfully waiting for the family to get back, but he wouldn't admit it. 

Then, the boys came. Loudly having their own conversation for all to hear. 

Picking on some blurbs he could hear them all discussing how different American school was. Right before they reached their house Will chirped up when he saw the politican. 

"Hey, Mr. Schlatt!" 

Then rung the choir of kids greeting their neighbor. Schlatt never really had this before so all he could really do was wave in a shell-shocked manner.  
Wilbur told the rest of the kids to go inside and walked up to the old man's porch. "Hey, my dad told me what you did for us. Thank you..." 

Schlatt untensed, letting out a breath he didn't know he had in him. He hadn't expected this, but he didn't oppose it either. "No problem, kid. Hopefully school can teach ya some volleyball. You let Tommy beat you everytime." 

Wilbur laughed and corrected his elder. "I'll have you know I loose intentionally," Wilbur shook his head, but glanced back at his house. 

"Sure, sure, and I'm John F. Kennedy." Schlatt teased and switched the beer can from his right hand to his left. "C'mon, punch it in then get going. I don't want Phil claiming I'm taking his kids away." Schlatt made a fist and waited for Will. 

Wilbur gave him a fist bump then went back to gripping the straps of his backpack. "Well, see you later Mr. Schlatt."  
Wilbur walked off the porch and followed the path into his own home. 

"See ya, Will."


	3. Schlatt and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day... Until After 4pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt has a very bad day at work.

Schlatt went to work that day. 

Becca flipped her shit and Alexis slowly pushed the letter opener in her direction as she continued on with her inane irish ramblings. 

It was all about how he rarely showed and how she had to fight back the press with her bare hands, which he's sure she actually did, but hey! He showed up today! Sober, too. 

During her speech Schlatt skimmed through his desk drawers as she started pacing around the room. After a minute or two Schlatt brought out an air horn and blasted the sound. She immediately stopped in her tracks and glared at him in complete silence. The first words were uttered by Schlatt "down Lassie, play dead." 

"You're fucking dead, cunt!" Becca grabbed his tie and pulled him over the desk. Alexis stood to the side and admired the view of his boss being threatened.  
Glancing from his campaign manager to his personal assistant he realized that he was fucked. "Come on, doll face! We can talk about this!" Shlatt quickly started, being prepared to negotiate for his life. 

Then there was a knock on his door. Saved by the bell. Becca let him go and he sat back in his chair. Both of them took a moment to straighten out their attire before Alexis opened the door. 

"City council man Clay! What brings you here to our humble abode?" Schlatt smiled at the blonde who lost countless times to him before. 

The man in a muted green button up and suit jacket looked Schlatt over, seeing past their ruse immediately and taking note. "I've just come to brief you on the city council meeting we had yesterday." 

"Well I imagine we didn't get a lot done without me there." As much as Becca and Alexis were at Schlatt's throat only moments ago, they stood their positions. This was two lions circling each other with every thought of violence in their mind. 

Unlike Schlatt's mischievous sly eyes, Clay stayed unemotional and professional. Most voters were attracted to Schlatt's overall expressive deminor. Schlatt was simple, easy to read, and so distant from the legal jargon that Clay was chock-filled of that some people debated if Schlatt passed second grade. "No, we did not. Except I did lead them in the motion of halting the construction on the lower-east side." 

Schlatt used one hand to grip the arm rest of his chair. "Now why would you want to do that?" Schlatt had plans. Beautiful homes, a strip for tourist, and an overall economic boom. 

"The council has decided that it's too costly. We'll decide whether to resume or not by the end of November." Clay was just stating facts, all be it, the facts made Schlatt's blood boil. 

Schlatt took in a deep breath and scooted his chair closer to his desk. "That's after the election." Schlatt had put two and two together. Clay had stopped his progress and planned to terminate the whole project after he became mayor. That's only if Clay was going to win. "Enough of that, tell me about your campaign. What's your slogan again? Dream? Sounds original, Dreamy boy." 

Clay seemed uninterested in carrying this conversation anymore, he stood up and glanced at the other two. "It is heavily inspired by President Barack Obama, yes." 

"Former president," Schlatt corrected, Clay knew his distaste for the fourty-fourth president of the United States. 

"I know, good-bye mayor." Dream made his way to the door and opened it, without looking back he paused. "Soon to be former mayor." With that he left the office. 

Schlatt listened to his footsteps, soon being drowned out by his heart beat. A minute wore on before he let out a rage induced scream and sent stacks of his papers off his desk in a flurry. 

It took an hour and shot of whiskey to calm Schlatt down. It would've been the whole bottle if it weren't for Becca and it would've been four hours if it weren't for Alexis. Either way, Schlatt was heading home by three. All that planning and talk about Clay had really got to him. 

Entering his house he plopped down on the couch and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He needed a little cat nap, he could still be out by the time the boys came and- god this was exhausting. 

Schlatt woke up startled to a knock on his door. Checking his phone he blinked for a few moments before glancing around. 4:30. He missed his boys. 

The knock still persisted. Not letting the poor mayor rest. 

Schlatt took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch. Groggily unlocking the door he opened it to find someone who immediately pulled him out of his sorry state. "Wilbur?" 

The teen glanced over his neighbor and gripped the strap of his backpack steadily. "Is this a bad time? I can come back later." 

Schlatt quickly wiped the tiredness from his eyes and leaned against the door way in an attempt to look somewhat cool to the kid. He had a reputation to hold up, ya know. "No, no, it's fine. What happened? Tommy lost his ball again or something?" 

Wilbur laughed at that and gave Schlatt a smile. "No, he's not into that anymore. He's always playing Minecraft with Tubbo or something like that. I've come to ask you for help on a school project, or rather, do it on you. I have to compare someone in my life to someone we learned about in history class." 

Schlatt was confused for many reasons. One, since when did public schools get creative with their projects? Two, why didn't Will just pick his dad and bullshit it all the way. Three "Why me? I mean, I'm sure I'm a prime candidate and all, but why not someone else?" 

"We learned about JFK and you're the only ladies man I know!" Wilbur joked with his neighbor, no longer phased by the adult like he was when he was a kid. 

"Well you've got that right. Come on in then," Schlatt was partially to blame for how comfortable the kid got with him. When he had a few beers at Phil's place he tended to have a humor of a twelve year old boy that had just discovered what he could do when he typed '58008' in the calculator. 

"I've never actually been in here before-" Wilbur's eyes lit up at the sight of Schlatt's bachelor's pad. He was truly a ladies man.


	4. God Bless the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Wilbur do some work on their project.

Any Teacher of Schlatt's will tell you he was disruptive. It was well and good if he went through it alone, but when Schlatt goes down he brings the whole class down with him too. He was one bad apple that brought the grades down of anyway in a two, even three, desk radius. 

That could explain how Wilbur only had three sentences written down on his outline when he left Schlatt's house after four hours. Usually Will would be more organized, but all his due diligence had failed him. The first sentence they had written down was barely a sentence at all.  
'Johnathan Schlatt'. 

"Let me see that- why'd you write it so girly?" Schlatt peered over Will's shoulder and looked at the worksheet that had been hole punched into the teen's binder. 

"What? Oi!" Will squeaked when the cold can of coke was pressed against his cheek. He reached up and thanked him for the can, before cracking it open. 

Schlatt had opted to go for a beer. It was his house and it would only be just only one. He sat back down on the couch and threw his suit jacket to the side, not wanting to be reminded by work. "Ay, calm down on the British. I don't want you alerting the queen that you're doing your project on Americans." 

"You're making it sound like the queen is a predatory bird. She's not going to swoop down and get you." Will sipped his coke and cringed for a moment at the nose full of carbonation he got. 

"How do I know you're not covering for her? The bag of bones has so much hanging skin that she can use it as wings like those flying squirrels." That made Will nearly choke on his good old American diabetes in a can. "Breathe Will! Geeze!" 

"How am I supposed to breathe when I have the image of the bloody queen jumping off a building and gliding in my head?" Will coughed for a moment to save himself from the carbonation. 

Schlatt wore a triumphant smirk and took a sip from his can. "I don't know, but I think you have bigger problems if you keep writing my name like you're two seconds from putting hearts around it, lover boy." 

"Lover boy? I might have to call the queen for that one." Will laughed and crossed out Schlatt's name, rewriting it in a more 'manly' way. 

Wilbur was glad his second sentence was on topic. 'They're both Republicans." Will had to hold that up to some extent. As Schlatt put it- 

"Will it's all just a framework. No, I don't believe in half of the shit Republicans say, no one does." Schlatt had been on his thrid beer, and like anyone who has a decent buzz in them, he was monologuing. 

Will was only fanning the flames. His ditzy brain was focused on British politics for some time he didn't get used to the American way. This was awfully dangerous considering Wilbur was of legal age now and able to vote in November. "Then why not go with another party?"  
"Will you don't get noticed if you go with another party. People here only know three words: Democrat, Republican, and impeached." Schlatt scoffed and loosened his tie at the thought. "Let me tell you. I'm not pushing mary Jane bans on this town. I'm trying to expand and gain more wealth here to better the economy. All that money goes right back in this community, Will. That's how a Republican should work." 

"Mary Jane?" Will hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing the after affects of Ronald Reagan's 'war on drugs'. Oh boy, was he a lucky man. 

Schlatt waved him off "pot, grass, whatever you're calling it these days. You don't have to play dumb with me, Will." 

Now Will was intrigued and on the edge of his seat. "I actually didn't know, I never tried it before." 

"Never?" Schlatt perked up, ready to star up another tangent. He leaned forward and his voice became hushed. "Don't tell Phil or those other Republicans I said fhis, but you're fuckin' missing out kid. Try it when you get older or something.” 

Wilbur was glad he actually had those conversations instead of routine questions. By just that he was able to draw more conclusions from Schlatt to Kennedy than he originally thought he would. This project was going to be easy. 

Will jotted down some plot points he thought he could explore on tomorrow, and work on. He definitely knew he should read up on the late president some more before be went over tomorrow. 

The last sentence they had jotted down was another 'barely a sentence' sentence again. It was Schlatt's phone number. 

Will took a few moments to make the contact and naming it 'Mr. Schlatt' with an American flag next to it before shooting him a text message. 

'Heyy! This is Wilbur, just making sure I got your number right' 

Will cringed at the message as he read it over. He should've hesitated before hitting send. Who sends their older neighbor 'heyy'. Is that too flirty? God, he must've been thinking about how Schlatt said he was two seconds away from putting hearts by his name. Would it be actually funny if he did that? No. No it wouldn't. This is a school project. 

'hey'  
'did Phil get angry at you?'  
'i feel bad for keeping you late' 

Wilbur didn't expect to see Schlatt all apologetic, but he wasn't going to complain about it. 

'It's fine. You know I'm 18 right?' 

Schlatt texted back fairly quickly, which didn't really follow his carefree personality. 

'i dont know how you Brits work'  
'besides'  
'you didnt text me when you got home'  
'i thought Phil was tearing you a new one' 

There was his loveable Schlatt! If he wasn't picking on him then something was definitely wrong. 

'Again with the mental images- i'm going to have nightmares' 

There was a pause for a minute between the three dots appearing, showing that Schlatt was hesitating. 

'I should probably let you sleep'  
'sweet dreams lover boy'  
'dont let the boogeyman get you' 

Will let out a yawn as he read over the text messages and looked down at his notes. He had done enough for now. He turned off his desk lap and headed over to his bed. Laying down he took a moment to squint out his window.  
He could see Schlatt's windows from here. Sometimes he'd watch his neighbor walk around the second floor. Not that he actively did it, but watching the warm glow from Schlatt's house in the dark night soothed him. Almost like there was warmth in that home that was so nearby. 

He turned in his phone one last time and put it on the charger. 

'Im pretty sure the boogeyman is my nextdoor neighbor anyway'  
'good night Schlatt'


	5. The Boy-Wonder and the Boogie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes over again to give you some decent fluff content.

Schlatt had to convince himself that he shouldn't continue the conversation. One good night was enough, and Wilbur was a good kid with a bed time. Well- he's not really a kid now, is he? 

Wilbur's wit and thought provoking questions brought up something in Schlatt. He enjoyed talking to him, and he enjoyed ranting to him. Most days Schlatt couldn't stand his own thoughts yet he could talk to Will for hours about politics, school, and weed. He made him comfortable with himself, something he couldn't do. 

The only contrast Will's joy brought was the agony. 

Schlatt had woke up at 12 when he received a text from Wilbur around 9. Leaving him waiting made him anxious, yet, he felt like shit that he assumed Will would even care for him enough to be heartbroken when he was late. Schlatt knew that he wasn't that important to a young man that has only a lick of knowledge about politics. 

He read over the text while laying in bed. 

'Morning boogie man'  
'Text me when you're ready' 

Playfully, yes, but also sent hours ago. Schlatt couldn't say he had work or grocery shopping, because certainly Will didn't see his car leave the driveway. 

'Sorry about that kid. I was cleaning, but yeah. Come over in thirty.' 

Why did he lie? God there was no reason to. Will wouldn't be impressed with minal house chores. In fact he shouldn't be impressed at all- 

'Sounds good!' 

Schlatt now had a reason to get up. 

He took a moment to hop into the shower and relax since he wasn't doing the whole suit ensamble he'd usually do. When he got out he ran through brushing his teeth and drying his hair. Heading to his closet he threw on some jeans and a baby blue sweatshirt. It wasn't much but it was cozy enough for the fall. 

By the time he heard a knock on his door he was almost done with his bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. He would've gotten Oreo O's, but he had eaten the last of them. He quickly drank the rest of the milk down before heading over to the door. 

Opening the door he was greated to the light of his afternoon life. It wasn't weird or gay to call Will that- 

Either way Will looked like the typical soft boy look he always had around him. His yellow button up open while he wore a tucked in white t-shirt and khaki pants. His converses had little sharpie scribbles on them, but they seemed to add character. "Schlatt? Schlatt are you going to keep staring or are you going to let me in?" 

Schlatt quickly realized he was staring and moved away from the door to let the kid enter. "Don't get too uppity, kid. My brain is fried from the raw power I had to use when cleaning today." 

"You make it sound like you're single-handedly cleaning the whole city." Will pointed out, slumping his bookbag to the side and sitting on the couch. He started getting out his binder with his notes. 

"Maybe I did. Maybe I'm just the hero this city deserves." Schlatt closed the door and joined his new best friend on the couch. 

Will was stifling a laugh, glancing at Schlatt while he searched through his bag for a pen. "You're not nearly rich enough to be Bruce Wayne." Will knew if Schlatt could afford it, he'd be amongst the skyscrapers and penthouses of the city. That just seemed typical of his business man exterior. Besides that, the area seemed to get way more cheaper since Tommy moved in. Weird coincidence.

"Will the best way to hide is in plain sight," Schlatt informed his little reporter in the making. 

"You just blew your own cover by telling me," Will retorted, opening up his binder to last night's notes. Glancing them over so he would know what question to ask next. 

Schlatt narrowed his eyes. This kid was good. He would be good in politics. Hopefully, not on Clay's side. "Well I guess I have to make you my boy-wonder." 

Will clicked his pen and held it floating above the page, geared up and ready to write. "No thank you. I think I'll be fine going my life without wearing my underwear outside of my pants." 

Schlatt glanced down at the binder, seeing the words upon words poured between bullet points. "I rarely wear underwear anyway." He meant to say that to brush off the conversation, but when his eyes met Wilbur wide ones he knew he fucked up. "Wilbur Soot. You better stifle that laugh." 

Wilbur pursed his lips looking down for a moment as he tried to control his immature humor. Schlatt's deep voice was something that usually made Wilbur jump, but he was lost in the thought of Shlatt's boxers. "Mister Schlatt, I'm not going to laugh-" 

"Don't lie to me, Will. You're turning red. Look at me," Against Will's better judgement he obeyed his elder. "We're going to finish this interview without you talking, or even thinking, about going commando." 

A few moments of silence rang out before the sound of the binder clanging against the tile floor could be heard. Will doubled over on the couch, howling with laughter as he grew redder and redder. Schlatt wanted to scold him, continue the joke, or maybe spray him with a hose, but damn he couldn't stop the kid from enjoying himself. He'd just have to suffer for a moment while he watched the teen smile... It wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're a long way from it but, would you all want smut?
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated and yes, Dream will be bigger part of the story.


	6. The Many Unkind Things We Have Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda cringe. This is just me shaming you for reading an age gap fic.

"Schlatt, I'm serious. Next time we have to work." Wilbur's demands sounded more like whines. His feeble pleads humored the politician so much, he wore a small smirk on his lips. 

"You're not satisfied with that Will? What do you want me to do? Spill government secrets?" Schlatt teased, watching Will pout and get ready to rebuttal. Will was so easy to read, so easy to impress. 

Wilbur gripped the side of his closed binder, unhappy with the amount of notes he had taken. "Schlatt, I'm serious-" 

Schlatt exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Kid, just call me 'Jay'." 

To say that caught him off guard was saying the least. "Jay?" Will repeated as if it was foriegn on his tounge. 

"Yeah, Jay. Back in highschool we had two Johnathan's so people called me 'Jay Schlatt'. You did remember my name was Schlatt, right?" Schlatt regretted asking after the words left his mouth. Was he being too inscure? No, no way Will could notice! Schlatt was just being paranoid. So stupidly paranoid. 

Will on the other hand, was still muling over his own mistakes. "No! Of course I remember! I'm doing a project on you, I must've written your name thousands of times!" Will had over compensated, already making this weird. He felt anxious already. 

"Did you write it with the hearts next to it?" 

"Yes- wait no-" 

"Ah save it, Romeo. You already exposed yourself." 

"Jay, you're impossible. I only call you Mr. Schlatt out of respect." Will knew he was trapped in corner. He also knew he shouldn't be taking it to heart. It was a honest tease! He didn't need to act out at the thought of him being attracted to his neighbor. 

Schlatt, on the other hand only chuckled, sending bright waves of red over Will's cheeks. "Yeah, you're here, because you respect me. You also haven't left after you said you would five times, because you respect me that much." 

Schlatt was right. Will was stalling on leaving. "I can go any time I want, Schlatt- Jay- You!" Will quickly shoved his binder into his backpack, and zipped it up. "I only stayed to make sure you didn't need your prunes old man." 

"Prunes? Do I look like a bag of bones like Bernie Sanders to you?" Schlatt stood up, now determined to out child the child. "Fine, let me walk you to your house. You might need someone to hold your hand so you don't get lost, kid!" He went to the door, opening it for Will. 

"Fine! Are you sure you don't need your walker?" Wilbur shoved on his bookbag and walked to the door, already walking out. 

Schlatt walked right out with him, closing the door behind him and grabbing Will's hand. "My bones are perfectly sturdy, unlike some toddler's I know." 

The five-second walk to Phil's was filled with tension as the two stomped over. Two very disgruntled voices could be heard. 

"Bye."  
"Bye!" 

Will entered his house, slamming the door behind him. Unfortunately, right in Schlatt's face. 

The air stood still for moments that felt like hours. Both perfectly still yet the same gnawing feeling clawed deep at them. 

Schlatt raised his fist to the door and could only get out one knock before the door was nearly flung off the hinges. 

"I'm sorry." 

It wasn't clear who said it first since their voices melded together as if they were on the same wave length. 

"I have popsicles back at my place tomorrow. We'll eat them while we actually work on the list." 

"Most of it is dumb anyway. I'm just throwing darts at the board and seeing if I can land anything." 

"So the question of 'were you shot in the head in Texas' was not a high quality SAT question?" 

"You read that?" Will fidgetted with the strap of his backpack. 

"You're bad at crossing things out." Schlatt found himself almost as bashful as the teenager. His eyes not daring to meet his any time soon. 

Will thought for a moment, softly going over the conversation in his head. "Jay, thanks for everything." 

"It's nothing, kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Schlatt akwardky gave Will a shoulder pat. Proof that both of them didn't know what to do with themselves. 

"See you tomorrow," Will gave him a smile and watched Schlatt turn and walk away. He found himself almost leaning on the door as he waved goodbye. 

Will stayed, waiting after he watched Schlatt disappear into his house. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe for Schlatt to turn around and come back? To yell at him? To give him the proper send off? 

Wilbur forced himself to close the door. Turning around to see a wide-eyed Tommy. His large grin sporting the childlike gap in his teeth. "Jay? Wilbur's got a crush on Mister Schlatt!" 

Wilbur will never hear the end of this.


	7. Tommyinnit and The Ups and Downs of Being A Semi-Middle Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finneeee. Here's some content. I gUeSs.

Tommy wasn't the brightest in the class, but he could tell when his older brother was smitten! Tommy wasn't also the kindest so he didn't pass up the opportunity to mention it at every turn. 

"Wilbur! You've been in there for hours! I need to take a fucking piss!" Tommy violently banged on the door, demanding his brother to leave the bathroom. 

Life was hard for Tommy being the second youngest. He was still considered a young annoying kid, he was sure he didn't have innocents Tubbo had, and he constantly drew up the short end of the stick. Well, this time it was Tommy's fault. He was the last one to get up for school. 

Wilbur hollered out from the bathroom. "Use the one downstairs!" Will was focused on more important things than Tommy's bladder. He replayed his little debacle with Schlatt over and over in his head. Was he being a brat? There wasn't any reason to fight he supposed. Maybe he should find a way to make it up to Schlatt. But what could he do? 

"Wilbur! I'm going next door to use your boyfriend's bathroom then!" Tommy called out, relishing in his quick and efficient teasing. 

Will immediately unlocked the door and swung it open, eyeing the gremlin. "He is not my boyfriend. Take your stupid bathroom." Will huffed and headed over to his room. Both of them were extremely immature. 

Tommy took his spot in the bathroom, triumphantly sauntering in. Nothing was going to break his stride, because he knew he had his brother under his thumb. He was no longer a boy with the limitations of being the second youngest. 

Tommy had showered and gotten dressed, throwing on a red and white shirt over his long sleeved white one. Many kids asked Tommy why he wore the same thing to school everyday with small variations like a cartoon character. Truth be told, he didn't know either. Phil just had no sense of fashion and thought if he bought a decent shirt in bulk it would be a good substitute for whatever clown shirts he'd buy Tommy otherwise. 

All comments about Phil's circus aside, Tommy put on his cargo pants and exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth. Heading to his shared room with Tubbo, Tommy slid on his vans and grabbed his bookbag. His brother's were already finishing up their most important meal of the day and Tommy didn't even get started. He was about to sit down when Phil stoped him, handing him a piece of buttered toast and a juice box. "Eat and walk Tommy." 

"What? That's not fair! Wilbur, Techno, and Tubbo get a whole buffet!" The blonde protested to his father figure who was squinting at the paper in criticism. 

"They got up early." Phil responded, slumping his shoulders in reaction to whatever he was reading. 

Tommy was easily becoming angry, snatching the toast and juice box away. "Well Wilbur was hogging up the bathroom getting ready for his boyfriend-" 

"Tommy! I don't have a boyfriend!" Wilbur blurted out, setting his plate down in the sink with a clatter. 

Phil looked up from his paper and grew a small smile. Oh, young love. He'd have to pester Will about bringing the young lad home one of these days. "Will is right to put some effort into his appearance. A city council man is coming to your school today for an assembly. It's going to be in the papers." 

Will quickly turned back, starting to wash his plate as his head filed with thoughts about Schlatt. It wasn't him, right? He would tell him. 

On the other hand, Tommy was beyond confused. "Why did no body tell me about this?" 

Tubbo wandered over to Wilbur and put his plate in the sink, hoping he'd just wash it without second thought. "Tommy it's been in the morning announcements all of last week. We even got a flyer, and you shoved yours in the bottom of your backpack." 

"Shut up, Tubbo!" 

"Hey! Alright, it's time to go. Tommy, eat your food on the way there and try not to make any comments." Phil was trying to keep the peace, wondering how they didn't rip each other apart yet. The boy's left their dishes in the sink and filed out the door. "Tommy! Hey your coat!" 

Tommy slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to eat while I walk or do you want me to put on my coat?" Tommy yelled back, acting if those two things were impossible. 

"Both!" 

Tommy huffed and left for school. Leaving behind his blue puffy wind breaker. 

Minutes felt like hours as typically for the passage in time in school. Tommy couldn't believe he was rushed out if his door just to learn about math with letters in it. It was unnatural, unnecessary, and undeniably boring. Good thing he had an assembly today! 

Kids filled the bleachers of the school gymnasium, all sorted by grade. Tommy was lucky enough to sit next to Tubbo and they were both able to spy their brothers in the back where they conversated amongst their friends. 

The actual content of the assembly didn't matter to Tommy when he could annoy his brother while he attentively listened. "Tubbo- hey! Hey Tubbo!" 

"Tommy! I'm trying to listen!" Tubbo waved his brother hand away, while staring at the the man at the microphone. 

Tommy pouted, but didn't take no for an answer. "But it's so boring! You rather listen to mister..." Tommy looked up at the speaker and scrunched up his nose at his weird green tie. "Mister frog!" 

Tubbo deeply inhaled, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle the laugh. "Tommy! It's not boring, you're just being rude!" 

Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What is this stupid assembly even about?" 

"The guy you called a frog is a city council man who's talking about putting money into school for something." Tubbo tried his best to explain, but immediately got cut off by his brother. 

"Oi! Then when's my paycheck coming in then?" Tommy only realized he said that too loud when a choruses of shushes sang and the all too familiar jangly keys of the principal sounded closer and closer. 

"Tommy." 

"Tubbo, tell dad I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help tagging this shit-


	8. Part Two of The Tommyinnit Special! Extra Tommy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets a cool older man that enjoys ninja stars.

Tommy was no stranger to being told off by the principal. He'd actually prefer being told off than his current punishment. Standing next to the principal, he had an up close view of the speakers and his 'stupid green tie'. He was told he was expected to write an essay on the speaker later, due Friday. 

That would've been all well and good if Tommy could actually pay attention. 

Tommy had zoned out and didn't realize the speech was over until the thunderous applause shook the gym. The man waved at the crowd with the stupid shit eating politician smile. 

Leaving the mic he sauntered over to the principal having a little adult chat about god knows what. The kid was ripped from his thoughts when the principal headed over to the microphone and announced how they were going to dismiss the assembly class by class in a 'orderly' fashion. Like that was gonna happen. 

"So how did you like the speech?" The 'frog man' asked, trying to make small talk. 

"I was good I guess." Tommy responded, trying to keep the casualties up. He didn't know this stranger, and he didn't want to know him. 

Clay chuckles and shoved his hands in his pockets. "When I was your age I wouldn't pay attention to these things. Rather make paper ninja stars or something." 

Tommy's ears perked up, reaching into his pocket he took out a paper ninja star, scribbled with red and blue marker over it. "Have you been stalking me?" 

Clay raised a brow and glanced over the star. "Haha, no. I guess we're just the same in that way. Except I would've went for green." 

Tommy flicked the tips of the paper star with his finger tips. "If we're the same person could you tell me what your speech is about? They're making me right a stupid essay about it." 

Clay winced at the thought "I thought we outlawed cruel and unusual punishment years ago." 

"Right!" Tommy agreed with the upmost excitement. "Tell that to my dad too! This morning I totally got up in time, but my brother stole the bathroom so by the time I got to use it, I couldn't eat breakfast! It's stupid!" 

Clay nodded along to Tommy's ramblings, glancing away to seeing half of the gym being emptied already. Maybe the method was orderly- "I can't imagine living with someone like that. He must think he's all that." 

"Oh he does! He has a stupid beanie and keeps playing his stupid guitar!" Tommy couldn't believe he was talking to an adult who didn't tell him to shut up for once! Maybe old people weren't that bad! 

Clay smiled at him and brought out a business card. "Well, I can at least help with your essay. Text me and I'll tell you about my speech." Dream took out a pen from his shirt pocket and clicked it. He scribbled down a few digits before clicking his pen again and putting it back in his shirt pocket. 

Tommy took the card and looked it over. City council man! Wow! Tommy didn't know what to so he akwardly handed his paper ninja star to the city official. "You're gonna help me cheat? Thanks, big man!" 

"Hey, not so loud. You shouldn't go telling people about this. It'll be our secret." Tommy eagerly nodded and winked and Clay. 

"I won't! I won't! This isn't my first time!" Tommy saw the last class of kids file out of the gym. They were all oblivious to his new friend who was going to help him cheat on his essay!  
The principal called out the last class and started heading towards the two. "Bye Tommy." Clay tucked the ninja star into his pants pocket. 

"I'll see ya big man!" Tommy waved and joined his principal, presumably to get a scolding and being sent back to class. 

Clay watched the boy scamper off as he took out his phone. Looking down at the picture of Schlatt and a teen with a 'stupid beanie' holding hands, he zoomed in at the sight of the blonde in the window of the house. His face was practically pressed against the glass as he watched the couple hold hands. Yup, that was his Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh plot B isn't what you signed up for, but it will be relevant so ;)
> 
> Should I leave my discord here for you freaks?


	9. Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur makes it up to Schlatt

For four years Wilbur knew the man next door, but it took just a few days to learn about his vices. They dazzled him. As if he were the equivalent of a hot-shot business man. Johnathan's ties, Johnathan's shoes, Johnathan's suits, Johnathan's watches- All something Will wanted to bury himself in and brag about to friends. He wanted to sniff cocaine with the wolf of wall street and drive expensive cars only just to crash them. All just to touch Schlatt's greatness. 

Don't get him wrong. Will could be cool. He was just as cool, if not cooler than Schlatt considering his age. Wilbur was quite popular. Who could resist a British-tounged musician? That's why it came of no suprise to Niki when the order came in from Will for a brownie. 

Niki, with the talents of a baker, often had free time on the weekends. Her parents had date night, business trips, and all and any reason to get away while Niki had time for herself. With open windows and her stash in hand she made her special brownies. 

It may seemed far-fetched, but highschool is a magical time. If you want a brownie, you'll find someone who could bake you one. 

After school Will had the brownie within his position. In the quiet solitude of his room he took it out and examined it. Will had taken extra care not to have squished the pastry in his bag and the work paid off. Well, despite Tommy shaking him in some excited frenzy that he paid no mind to. It was perfectly intact, glorious even. He let out a shakey breath as he put it down back into his bag as if he were a member of the bomb squad. 

Wilbur had then pampered himself with a layer of axe body spray and readjusted his beanie before walking over to his neighbor's house. Knocking on his door he immediately became nervous afterwards. There was still time to go back, Schlatt didn't have to know about it. His paranoia was gnawing at him, the sound of clicking could be heard making Will spin on his heels. 

Before he could observe the door opened up and low and behold, there was his favorite business man. "Hey, Will! Come on in. I got the popsicles in the fridge." Schlatt stepped to the side and smiled at him, inviting Will into the warm home. 

Will heard another click before heading inside. "Hey, Schlatt- Jay." He didn't know what to do with himself. He figured it was alright to just get comfortable since he's already in, that's what he'd normally do- 

"So how are we doing this today? Work then we'll have a snack later? It's your call." Schlatt gave him a warm smile, trying to ease him off his ledge. He knew the fight last time probably made him nervous. 

Will nodded for a moment realizing needed a verbal answer "Work. Work, I guess." Will brought his backpack up on his knee and started unzipping it. His hands fidgeting made it ten times more harder until he fumbled and some contents flew across the glass coffee table. Pens, loose flyers, his Ti-84 which really shouldn't be so expensive for a calculator, and the brownie. 

"Geez kid, what's got you like this. Did somebody kick your puppy?" Schlatt groaned and started picking up his things. When his hand reached the brownie Will's hand met his before pulling away after realizing his mistake. "You alright?" 

Wilbur was starting to go red as if his brain was over heating. "I- Jay. Just let me explain. I feel really bad about arguing with you yesterday so I called my friend and got you a pot brownie." Wilbur looked down at his lap and fumbled with his fingers. "Now that I think about it was stupid." 

Schlatt was practically slack jawed. He quickly picked it up and put it on his lap as to not have it out in the open. "Ya think? Will this is republican country! This isn't Nevada or somewhere lawless like Jersey!" Schlatt ached for a drink at this point. This is why he'd never have kids. 

"I can take it back-" 

"No, Will. You can't." Schlatt picked up the brownie and looked it over, running his hand through his hair. "Will, where did you even get this stupid idea?" 

"I thought- I thought you'd like it since you told me to try it." 

"I did, didn't I?" Schlatt let out a deep exhale and got up. "You in any sports?" 

Wilbur was utterly confused at the question. He didn't know how that correlated, but he really wasn't in a position to question. "No." 

"Okay, here's how this is going to go down. We gotta get rid of this thing. You get half and I get half. I'll text Phil and tell him you passed out on my couch when I turned away to order take out or something. You do not tell anyone about this, are we clear?" Schlatt looked at him as if he were dead serious. His tone low and demanding. 

"Okay, Schlatt. I'm really sorry! I just didn't want things to be hard between us." 

Schlatt's expression softened as he saw those sad puppy dog eyes. "Will, I'm not mad at you. I wish you would've told me or I would've been clearer, but it's alright. Look, if it were me. I'd honestly eat the whole damn edible at school already." Schlatt cracked a contagious smile in which Will reciprocated. "That's it, that's my smiling Will." 

"Thanks for this, I just hope we don't mess up the work." Will looked up to him, happy that this whole thing had blown over. The tight pang in his chest had blown over already. 

"Work? Shesh kid, what are you addicted? You're not getting anything done tonight. We're eating snacks and watching TV upstairs. You gotta help me bring this crap up though," Schlatt walked to the kitchen and put the brownie down on the counter top as he looked the fridge. Two cans of coke, a box of cereal, two bags of chips, a sleeve of oreos, and a water bottle for good measure. 

Will was almost taken aback, but he realized he was the novice when it came to these things. He shoved his things in his backpack and quickly followed Schlatt to the kitchen. He picked up half of the things set out while Schlatt scavenged for more. 

Once they were done Schlatt lead the way upstairs and to his bedroom which was honestly a place Wilbur wished he could stay in. White sheets on a king sized bed and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. It was a bachelor pad for sure, and the best part about a bachelor pad is where the bachelor could take his bachelorette. 

Schlatt made use of the nightstand, putting snacks on top of it and sitting on the bed. He unwrapped the brownie from it's plastic wrap and picked it up. He broke it in half and the scent of the weed hit him like a truck. He was beginning to have second thoughts, but he bit into anyway. Fuck it was good, especially for an edible. 

Schlatt put both pieces down and picked up a can of coke, he handed it to Wilbur and sat down. Will quickly following suit. 

"Alright, kick off your shoes and just relax. The high mostly depends on you thinking happy so you gotta stop overthinking." Schlatt treaded lightly, knowing Will was a novice so he'd have to go through some things. "It's going to take thirty minutes to kick in, and you're not going to feel it immediately. Just let it happen. Nothing bad is gonna happen and if it does I'll be here for you." 

This speech was starting to sound a little too worried to him so he picked up his remote and started going channel surfing until he could find a light-hearted comedy. "Alright, so you. Just ask if you need anything. You are definitely gonna get dry mouth so you should drink something." 

Will nodded and laid scooted down so he wouldn't be so close to the edge of the bed. "It won't be like- a bad trip or anything?" 

"You won't hallucinate on these, not unless you asked for them to be laced or something." Will shook his head no and Schlatt turned over, picking up Will's piece and his. Will looked over his and Schlatt put his up to his mouth. "You ready?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright, down the hatch, kid. Here's to becoming the new stoner on the block."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only add the discord if you're gonna act like a hot yandere towards me or you're someone who's gonna make me go hum mana hum mana. 
> 
> Soot.exe#8847


	10. Two Little Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weed chapter

Will didn't know what to expect when the edible kicked in, but he didn't feel like himself. Well, he did. But it wasn't his thoughts. He was filled with uncapped thoughts, like a water fountain constantly flowing with beautiful elegance. Only for him to forget whatever he was thinking about a second later. 

"Will. Will?" Schlatt put his hand on the teenager's shoulder, shaking him softly. 

It took a moment for Will to realize, but when he did he slowly turned his head to look up at him. Wide eyes searching for an explanation. He was far gone compared to Schlatt. 

"Get up, I want blankets." 

Will nodded and swung his legs over the bed, getting off of his side. Wow, he had these pants for a long time. Like a few years. Weird how you can keep a piece of clothing around for years and create memories surrounding it. 

"Come back," Will realized he was staring at the ground and looked up to see Schlatt in bed, holding up the covers so Will could crawl under with him. 

After a moment Will was under and a bit close. He was immediately sent yawning from the accompanying warmth, but he kept his tired eyes open. Schlatt had gone back to watching TV, but Wilbur had started watching Schlatt. His eyes pink and dopey smile on his face, trying to explain a joke in the show while giggling. 

Will knew he should listen, but he was having a great time just watching his lips move and admiring his stuble. "You're glowing." Wilbur mumbled, breaking Schlatt out of his thoughts. 

"What?" Schlatt questioned innocently, he was more confused as anything by that. 

"You're just glowing," Will giggled and pursed his lips together for a moment. "Like I look away from you and it's normal, but I look at you and you're glowing. Not hallucination, but you're just bright." 

"Glowing?" Schlatt repeated softly, thinking about it for a moment. He took a long moment to look Will over. "You're glowing too." 

Will grew a large smile. He had just invented the concept of this glowing minutes ago, but it brought him so much joy just to hear Schlatt say he was glowing too. 

A minute of silence went by before Schlatt's lips parted to tell him something. "You're a good kid." It seemingly came out of nowhere, but it was still nice to hear. 

"You're a good guy," Will responded, tilting his head up and in the process his hair brushed against Schlatt's arm. 

Schlatt put his arm around Will, gently patting his back. "I'm really not, but thanks..." 

Will furrowed his brows and sat up, trying to object to Schlatt's case. "You are! You're helping me do my project." 

Schlatt retracted his arm, instantly feeling wrong about this whole thing. It oddly made him feel grounded. He was aware of everything. The feeling of his mattress, the hum of the radiator, and Will's body heat. 

Will missed Schlatt's embrace, it felt somewhat cold without him. "Jay, you helped me with getting into school. I also read about your project. The one for the city." 

"Will, you actually googled me?" Schlatt was suprised, but oddly not disgusted. When Will expressed himself he seemed bashful, teetering on adorable. He was... Glowing. 

Will was starting to realize how creepy this had sounded. He backed up, wishing he could just sink into the movie and forget this all. "I'm sorry," Will softly apologized, pulling the covers over himself. 

"Wilbur..." Schlatt scooted closer to Will and buried his head in the crook of his neck. "It's fine. You're just curious." Schlatt breathed in, only doing what felt natural in this state. "You're a good, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please add me on discord so you can figure out ways to feed my crippling weed addiction. Soot.exe#8847


End file.
